Best Man
by Sunny's Priceless Dream
Summary: Cody's getting married. Every wedding has a best man. Problem is, he can't choose. Ted or Chris?


**A/N- I've been neglecting my Cody and Jericho one shots, and decided it was finally time to write this. I could have waited and probably wrote this for the final chapter of MTMTE, but then I realized Jericho isn't in that story. So I decided to make this a stand alone. So give me your thoughts, the good, the bad, and the ugly. **

**XXXXXX**

_**You are cordially invited to the wedding of Rebecca Wozniak and Cody Runnels**_

_**Sunday, October 10, 2008**_

_**Please R.S.V.P**_

"So why isn't my name on the invitation?" Chris asks, throwing the card down and looking at Cody.

"Why would your name be on it?"

"I am the special guest. Everyone will be there to see me." Why Cody wouldn't put his name on the invitation, was beyond Jericho.

"Well you know other wrestlers will be there too, not just you." Cody points.

"Sure Junior."

"So are you coming or what?" Cody asks Chris, sitting down on the bench beside him.

"Duh assclown. How can I be the best man, if I'm not there?" Cody tried to avoid this subject at all cost. He wasn't sure who was going to be the best man yet, Chris or Ted. He was debating just asking his brother, Dustin, so he didn't have to choose between his two best friends.

"See Chris, about that, Becky doesn't think I should pick you as my best man." It wasn't a lie. Becky and Chris really didn't get a long. He hated when she called him the Messiah of Sparkle, and she hated when he called her fiancé gay.

"So? It's your wedding too. YOU NEED ME." Cody knew this would happen. Chris was going to get all worked up, and not leave him alone until he agreed.

"Well I haven't known you real long, and I..."

"Haven't know me real long? Junior, it's been over a year. That's long enough. We've been through so much together in the past year." Chris interrupts with a rant.

"I was just thinking maybe of asking Ted, or.." Cody started, he knew he should of said Dustin's name first.

"TED? TED? TED? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Chris explodes.

"I've known his since I was five." Cody explains.

"If you love him so much, why don't you marry him? Whole world thinks you two are gay anyway."

"Now you're acting like the five year old. Just hear me out Chris. Ted and I trained together, pretty much grew up together." Cody tries to get it through Chris's head.

"And what was I? A one night stand?"

"What? What are you even talking about?"

"I was good enough until Ted came along. This past year, it was just you and me, then your bed buddy shows up, and I'm out." He was going to whine. Cody was sure of it. Thirty six years old and acted ten.

"It has nothing to do with that. Fine, how about I ask my brother to be my best man?" Cody offers. This was his wedding, he shouldn't have to get Chris's approval. But he did, on the date, location, food, and majority of the guests. The only thing Chris didn't choose was the bride.

"Goldust?"

"Yeah, but his name's Dustin."

"Oh yeah, he was Black Reign too." Chris comments.

"Yes. So would you feel better if I asked him?"

"Wasn't he in love with a mouse?"

"It was a rat."

"I forget its name."

"Uh, Misty I believe."

"Yeah. Misty, that's it."

"So what do you say, I can ask Dustin?" Cody asks again.

"What ever happened to that rat?"

"Dustin still has it."

"I always thought it was cool how the rat attacked his opponents." Chris continued.

"It was. So I'm going to ask Dustin."

"Was it a trained rat?" Chris asks.

"CHRIS! Back to the wedding. Enough with the rat." Cody finally tells him.

"Don't interrupt me assclown. Now, what was the question?"

"I was just telling you I'm going to ask Dustin to be my best man."

"I don't think so." Chris answers.

"Why not?"

"Because I am the best man."

"Chris, I don't thi...?

"I am the best man, and that's that. Excuse me, Y2J has some ass to kick tonight. I need to find Lance Cade." Cody didn't say anything else. Maybe he would just choose between Ted or Dustin, and not tell Chris. That was the only thing he could think of.

**XX**

The church was quickly filling up with wrestlers, past and present, along with the bride and grooms family. It was a fairly large church, holding close to three hundred people. It had flowers streamed along it, with a few photographers scattered about. Cody was in a room in the back, with a few of the other guys.

"Hello Theodore."

"Hello Christopher."

"Nice day isn't it?"

"Perfect."

"I hope you trip, break your leg, and can't witness the wedding." Chris blurts out.

"It'd be a shame if you tripped and fell down the steps, got knocked out, and couldn't witness the wedding." Ted counters.

"Too bad I'm the best man, nothing can happen to me." Chris says smugly.

"Hardly. I'm the best man. No way Cody would choose you over me."

"Cody is sure to pick the first ever Undisputed Champion."

"More like the man who became a champion in his first match."

Cody stood a few feet away, watching the two men. They were standing straight, both glaring at each other. Cody had no idea what to do. Dustin couldn't make it because of work, which was understandable, but now he had to choose, Chris or Ted. He could hear parts of their conversation, and just hoped they didn't start screaming at each other. It has been known to happen before. He felt someone come up and stand beside him, quietly laughing.

"So which one are you going to pick?"

"I don't know Randy. Maybe I can just not have a best man." Cody says, more to himself than Randy.

"That'll never work. You should pick one, and stick to your decision, no matter what."

"It's not easy man. I don't prefer one over the other." Cody tells him.

"Than use them both. I've been too weddings with two best men."

"You know, that's actually a great idea."

**XX**

Cody decided to do just that. Ted and Chris were both his best friends, so they both could be his best man. They weren't too happy when he informed them of the decision, but they quickly adjusted to it, so the other couldn't get ahead of him. Chris won. Coin toss. Everyone got quiet when "Here Comes the Bride" echoed from the piano. Becky slowly made her way down the aisle, shooting Chris daggers as he pointed to Cody and mouthed "Gay". She would either ignore him or mouth back "King of Sparkle", which would make Chris point to Ted and Cody, mouthing "Gay together." Luckily, it wasn't too long of a walk. The Priest got right to it, with Becky going first.

"Give me the ring." Cody whispered to Ted. Cody's turn was coming up.

"You have it." Ted whispered back.

"No, you have it assclown. Cody gave it to you."

"Then I gave it to you after that." Ted quietly told him. They were now quietly turned around, huddled together. It totally wasn't obvious.

"Right. Then I...then I gave it to Aurora." Chris remembered.

"Well did you get it back?" Ted asks. Why would Chris give the ring to Hunter's two year old daughter?

"No. I was talking to Dusty. He kept calling me baby. I was holding Aurora." Chris recalls.

"Dusty calls everyone baby. I can't believe you lost the ring."

"I didn't lose it. Aurora has it." Both men turned to look at the toddler who was in the front row.

"Okay. Just quietly ask her for it." Ted told him. Becky was finishing up with her vows, and it was almost Cody's turn. They had to hurry. Without trying to be noticed, yet being noticed, Chris hunched down in front of the little girl, much to the confusion of her mother.

"Aurora, giving Uncle Chris the ring." Chris said quietly. By now, half the church was looking at him.

"I gave it too Ken." She told him. Cursing at himself, Chris stood up to see where Ken was. Right behind Hunter, thank God. He signaled at Ken for a few seconds, finally getting his attention. He gestured to his ring finger, and Ken pointed to Adam, who was four down from him. Frowning, Chris got his attention too, and Adam signaled towards Jeff. Jeff was all the way in the back. After waving his arms in the air, Chris got his attention. Jeff pointed over to Mickie, who was clear on the other side. Sighing, Chris got back up beside Ted.

"I guess Mickie has it." Chris whispered.

"Well get it." Ted ordered. Chris tried his best too get Mickie's attention, but was unable too. She was weeping just like all the other divas, and Santino.

"Hell with it. I'll tell Cody you lost it." Chris says, finally turning around and facing Cody and Becky, WHO WERE ALREAD SHARING THEIR FIRST KISS.

"What the hell man? You didn't give her the ring yet." Chris interjects.

"Yeah I did. Ted gave it too me. You were talking to Jeff. Ted gave it to me." Cody tells him, turning back to his newly crowned wife.

"I'm going to kill you Ted."

"Not in Church Chris."


End file.
